


The Sinquisition

by VisceralComa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Rating will eventually fit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: A series of one shots of sins my various Inquisitors have done.Inquisitors featured:Vuxly Lavellan: 1Luther Trevelyan: 2





	1. Knowledge (1)

Andruil's only sin was not that she hunted the Forgotten Ones, but rather the knowledge she possessed to find the Void. For Mythal stole said knowledge from her daughter to absolve her of said sin. 

A sin Vuxly now faced. A sin of desiring knowledge of his people, to know more than his Keeper ever dreamed. The Well of Sorrows would provide that. 

For in knowledge came misery and sorrow. Fitting for such a sin. Ignorance was bliss after all. It should stand that Knowledge was agony. 

He drank from the well. 


	2. Misplaced Trust

Luther Trevelyan trusted that he made the right decisions.

He trusted that making mages allies was right and just.

The Circles were a black mark on the Chantry. Rife with abuse, corruption, and hypocrisy. Templars starved their charges, abused the tranquil, and took money to look the other way when a Noble had a mageling child. He was one such noble. Blackmailed into paying for his child's freedom to visit home. He paid triple the tithes to the Chantry and a handsome fee to keep the Templars off his daughter.

Luther Trevelyan trusted he knew what was best.

He'd never agreed with Vivienne. Circles weren't needed. Magic teachers, tutors, and schools can be made like any schoolhouse for others.

He trusted everything would work out.

He trusted putting his support behind Leliana to become Divine.

He trusted her decision to end the Circles.

He misplaced that trust.

 

There was no system to replace it. Nothing in place.

He didn't account for the poor and destitute. Those unable to afford tutors.

Magelings without proper schooling quickly fell to demonic possession or disastrous fatalistic accidents. Mages with no support system for them had to fend for themselves. Mages with no training on how to hunt, fish, or survive, were thrust into the wild. No one would support such invalids. Villages would not pool the coin to make schoolhouses for apostate children.  Nor could the common folk afford to hire a mage tutor.

The mages had no allegiances to other mages. Their fraternities kept them splintered and fractured. Against each other. Why should they help those who had never suffered through the Circles, when offering their magic to mercenaries was far more profitable. They had only ever learned to use their magic for battle. What choice did they have?

Certainly a few here and there were kind, but it wasn't enough. There were too many, and untrained mages are destructive to themselves and others.

If they weren’t fighting each other, then they were fighting against the populace. Years of conditioning to mistrust and hate mages grew to obscene proportions in an unrelenting and distrustful populace. The poor had ages worth of resent toward the now freed mages who had lived in decadence in the Circles.  Fed every day, well clothed and educated.

The commonfolk sneered at the new magelings, yet hired them on for manual labor at prices freed slaves enjoyed in Tevinter. No one wanted to be seen hiring a mage. They could be a maleficar! Or worse! An abomination.  

The Nobles took them on as servants. They were pets and bodyguards. It was no different than before.

It was chaos. And from that chaos rose a savior to all mage kind.

A gleaming tower of hope that took all mages. Poor, Common, Noble, and Royalty.

A Circle Tower led by Grand Enchanter Vivienne.

Luther should have trusted a mage over an uninvolved and ill-experienced idealist. He should have trusted someone who lived in the Circle. He should have trusted someone who saw the system and could fix it. He should have trusted Vivienne.

He should have found some way to make her Divine.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts welcomed.
> 
> Future Stories  
> Keira Trevelyan:  
> Merrik Cadash:  
> Amara Cadash:  
> Kost Adaar:  
> Asaara Adaar:


End file.
